My Prince
by Keyla Key
Summary: Dia adalah alasanku kembali hidup dengan bereinkarnasi walau terpaut jauh dari umurnya. Tak apa, asalkan aku bisa terus berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya, My Prince, Dan kuharap kau bisa mengingat satu hal saja bahwa aku adalah Your Guardian Angel. VIXX Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : All Of VIXX member and maybe other too.

Happy Reading!

~PROLOG~

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

"Hhaaah... Haaahhh..."

Kakinya terus berlari mencoba menghindar dari kejaran seseorang yang sangat terobsebsi padanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Orang itu selalu menganggunya, menunggunya di seberang sekolah bahkan kadang menatapnya dari jarak yang hampir dekat dengannya. Dia terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan mata biru kemerahannya.

Dia tidak tahu orang itu. Namun, yang pasti dirinya merasakan bahaya yang di tujukan pada dirinya. Dia hanya bisa berharap seseorang datang menolongnya dan membantunya bersembunyi dari orang itu.

Kakinya terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan caci maki orang-orang pejalan kaki yang di tabraknya. Dia harus lari itulah yang di pikirkannya. Walau kakinya terasa sangat capek dan lemas dia memaksakannya terus berlari menghindari kejaran orang itu.

Orang yang mengaku mencintainya. Namun, dia tidak mencintai orang itu. Dia merasa masih normal dan dia masih menyukai yeoja. Yah. Seseorang yang mengejarnya itu adalah seorang namja yang sangat mencintainnya. Dan lagi. Dia tidak. Tidak menyukai namja. Karena mereka hanyalah di anggapnya sebagai teman saja. Tidak lebih, seperti namja itu.

"Haaahhh... Haaahhh..."

'Seseorang... Tolong aku!.' Batinnya menjerit saat kakinya memutuskan berhenti berlari di samping sebuah gang sempit.

Tab!

"Hy-"

"Diamlah." Ucap suara lembut itu di samping teliganya. Membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka seolah-olah mereka berciuman. Tangan seseorang itu menutup mulutnya dan dia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat wajah orang itu dekat dengannya. Namun, dia bersyukur seseorang dengan suara lembut itu tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya. Namun, mata mereka bertemu dan dia terhanyut di dalam tatapan seseorang itu. Tatapan mata yang teduh dan memiliki warna yang tajam yang dapat menusuk siapa saja dengan matanya. Termaksud mata onix-nya.

Badan mereka semakin mendekat saat namja yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat ke arah mereka dan berlari lurus melewati tempat mereka saat ini. Setelah di rasakannya namja itu sudah menjauh dari tempat mereka, seseorang bersuara lembut itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya dan menjauh darinya.

"Te-terimakasih banyak." Ucapnya membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah. Cepatlah lari sebelum dia berbalik dan kembali mengejarmu." Ucap seseorang itu berjalan mendahului dirinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucapnya sebelum berlari menyeberangi jalan.

Seseorang bersuara lembut itu tersenyum tipis dengan gumaman kecilnya. Memandang lurus ke depan seakan-akan tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari tujuannya saat ini.

"Akhirnya.. my princess. Kita akan kembali bersama." Gumam seseorang itu berjalan dengan langkah santai.

Seseorang itu terus berjalan membela malam dengan kaki panjangnya. Dia berjalan lurus dan berhenti pada sebuah bangunan klasik bertingkat dua dengan sistim hotel di depannya. Mata merahnya yang bertambur warna coklat menelusuri tempat itu. Tempat yang akan menjadi rumah untuknya sementara ini. Rumah baru untuknya, karena undangan seseorang padanya, dia akhirnya datang ke sana.

'Jellyfish Home's Stay'

~TBC Or Delete?~

Ide ini muncul saat bergosip ria di sms ma my chingu dengan nickname N. Key tahu dia akan membacanya nanti.. Kkk... Baru nyoba-nyoba pos ini. Kalau ada yang minat, Key lanjutin. Kalau ngak ada yah key hapus saja.

Ini baru prolog kecil-kecilan. Dan sedikit warning dari Key. Kalau ff ini bakal lama banget updatenya. Jadi, mikir dulu sebelum memutuskannya yah.

Byeee...

~Key~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Maincast: All of member VIXX and maybe other too (sebagai OC)

Main Pairing : LeoN, RaKen, BeanHyuk.

~Happy Reading!~

Semuanya berawal di hari yang cerah di mana matahari bersinar sangat terik. Di mana kesibukan semakin terlihat di permukaan. Dari arah utara seorang namja berlarian sambil melihat jam yang di kenakannya. Dia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu hingga kakinya berhenti dan namja itu menatap langit biru di atasnya, ia menutup sedikit wajahnya dari sang surya. Namun, tidak lama kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya berbelok ke arah kanan dan memasuki sebuah kafe yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Matanya menatap ke seluruh ruangan mencari seorang sahabatnya tersebut. Senyuman berkembang di bibirnya saat dia menemukan di mana tempat sang sahabatnya duduk dengan buku di tangannya sebagai pendampingnya menunggu sahabatnya datang.

"Hwannie!." Panggilnya berjalan ke arah tempat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hey, Yeonnie. Kau baru sampai?." Tanyanya menuruni buku yang sedang di bacanya tersebut, mengambil tasnya di sampingnya dan memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas setelahnya dia kembali menyimpannya ke samping.

Namja yang di panggil dengan nama kecilnya 'Yeonnie' itu langsung menduduki dirinya di hadapan Hwannie nama kecil sang sahabat.

"Sudah lama? Mian, yah aku terlambat." Ucapnya dengan di depan wajahnya meminta maaf.

"Tidak Yeon, aku tidak terlalu lama menunggu kok. Aku memaafkanmu." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ah, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!." Ucap Hakyeon dan hanya di sambut dengan senyuman oleh Hwannie.

Cha Hakyeon adalah nama dari seorang namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan sahabatnya sekarang. Dia lebih di kenal dengan nama N namun, Hwannie -nama kecil sahabatnya- selalu saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan Yeonnie atau tidak 'Yeon' saja. Dia adalah namja yang memiliki kulit yang lain dari pada yang lain di korea, yaitu kulit berwarna cokelat namun, cokelatnya tidak secokelat kulit orang asia. Yah... Lebih seperti... Ah, ikutin imaginasi kalian saja deh.

Dia sangat menyukai yang namanya dance. Sehari tanpa melakukan dance saja Hakyeon merasa sangat frustasi. Apalagi tidak melakukannya. Ah, bisa di katakan kalau dance adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Karena tanpa dance hidupnya terasa tidak lengkap. Oh! Kalian juga harus melihatnya. Kalau sudah melakukan yang namanya dance. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia capek. Saat berkeringat dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran di badannya saat dia tidak menyekanya. Dengan kulit tannya dia terlihat berlipat ganda kali seksinya. Terlebih saat ini semua seme dan juga yeoja sangat menginginkannya menjadi pacar atau kekasih mereka.

Termasuk mereka yang sangat mengincarnya. Kembali ke Hakyeon. Namja yang di panggilnya Hwannie mengangkat tangannya memangil seorang pelayan ke meja mereka dan memesankan minuman kesukaan mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti yang mereka bicarakan namun, topik yang awalnya tentang pelajaran dan permainan kini berubah membuat Hakyeon merengut kesal. Hwannie atau lebih di kenal dengan nama lengkap Lee Jaehwan itu sangat senang di panggil Ken. Katanya sih biar sama dengan pacarnya berbie. Jaehwan, namja itu mengungkit sesuatu yang tidak di sukai Hakyeon hampir sebulan ini.

"Bagaimana? Apakah dia masih ada?." Tanya Jaehwan.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin dia ada di sekitar sini." Jawab Hakyeon bertompang dagu.

"Ah! Kau benar! Dia ada di seberang sana." Ucap Jaehwan saat mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang di maksudkan oleh dirinya.

"Hwannie... Bisa tidak kau jangan mengungkitnya saat kita sedang santai seperti ini. Aku kesal tahu." Ucap Hakyeon

"Baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan mengungkit ini lagi. Tapi, sangat di sayangkan kau tidak menyukainya dia terlihat tampan. Kau benar tidak menyukainya Yeon?." Ucapnya panjang x lebar x tinggi dan di akhiri dengan pertanyaannya pada Hakyeon.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Kau sangat tahu aku Hwannie."

"Ya, ya, ya... Aku tahu, kau hanya menganggap semua namja adalah teman saja. Tapi, pikirkan baik-baik dulu. Kau tidak lihat dia tampan dan terlihat...uuhh... manly. Kalau saja aku yang dia sukai, dengan suka rela aku akan berubah menjadi gay." Ucap Jaehwan sambil menganggumi seorang namja yang berada di kafe seberang mereka. Mata namja itu tak lepas dari Hakyeon. Kemanapun Hakyeon pergi namja itu akan selalu ada di sekitarnya dan Hakyeon tidak menyukai itu. Mata yang memiliki warna biru kemerahan itu menakutkan menurut Hakyeon apalagi kalau namja itu berada di sekitarnya. Itu akan sangat menakutkan. Itulah yang di rasakan Hakyeon selama hampir sebulan ini. Perasaan takut yang tidak biasa yang dia rasakan. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang dapat melindunginya dan menjaganya dari orang-orang seperti namja itu.

Hingga beranjak malam Hakyeon dan Jaehwan memilih untuk pulang karena besok mereka masih memiliki hari yang melelahkan. Hakyeon mengantar Jaehwan sampai ke rumahnya sebelum kembali ke apartemennya. Walau begitu Jaehwan masihlah anak kecil bagi Hakyeon yang harus di lindunginnya, dan tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau dirinya juga membutuhkan perlindungan dari seseorang.

Hakyeon berjalan santai selama perjalanannya menuju apartemennya. Hingga dia merasa di ikuti seseorang. Dia merasa bahaya sedang mengintainnya saat ini. Perlahan dia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun, seseorang itu juga mengikuti langkahnnya. Hingga Hakyeon memilih untuk lari di jalanan yang ramai.

~My Prince~

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

Tap tap tap

"Hhaaah... Haaahhh..."

Kakinya terus berlari semenja beberapa menit yang lalu, mencoba menghindar dari kejaran seseorang yang sangat terobsebsi padanya. Hakyeon tidak tahu kenapa. Orang itu selalu menganggunya, menunggunya di seberang sekolah bahkan kadang menatapnya dari jarak yang hampir dekat dengan dirinya. Dia merasa takut dengan namja itu. Namja itu terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan mata biru kemerahannya apalagi saat orang berdiri tepat di sampingmu. Menatapnya langsung ke matanya. Seolah mencari sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui oleh Hakyeon.

Dia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya bisa berharap seseorang datang menolongnya dan membantunya bersembunyi dari orang itu sekarang ini.

Kakinya masih terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan caci maki orang-orang pejalan kaki yang di tabraknya. Hakyeon harus lari dan lari itulah yang di pikirkannya. Walau kakinya terasa sangat capek dan lemas dia memaksakannya terus berlari guna menghindari kejaran orang itu.

Orang mengaku mencintainya. Namun, Hakyeon tidak. Dia tidak menyukai namja. Hakyeon hanya menganggap semua namja itu hanyalah teman. Tidak lebih sama sekali.

"Haaahhh... Haaahhh..." Suara nafasnya yang seakan akan habis membuatnya semakin cepat merasa capek.

'Seseorang... Tolong aku!.' Batinnya menjerit saat kakinya memutuskan berhenti berlari di samping sebuah gang sempit di samping kanannya.

Tab!

"Hy-"

"Diamlah." Ucap suara lembut itu di samping teliganya. Membalikkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka seolah-olah mereka berciuman. Tangan seseorang itu menutup mulutnya dan dia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat wajah orang itu dekat dengannya. Namun, dia bersyukur seseorang dengan suara lembut itu tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya. Namun, mata mereka bertemu dan dia terhanyut di dalam tatapan seseorang itu. Tatapan mata yang teduh dan memiliki warna merah yang tajam yang dapat menusuk siapa saja dengan mata merahnya. Termaksud menusuk mata onix Hakyeon. Tanpa Hakyeon sadari, desiran aneh muncul di hatinya.

Badan mereka semakin mendekat saat namja yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat ke arah mereka dan berlari lurus melewati tempat mereka saat ini. Setelah di rasakannya namja itu sudah menjauh dari tempat mereka, seseorang bersuara lembut itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya dan menjauh dari Hakyeon.

"Te-terimakasih banyak." Ucap Hakyeon kemudian membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah. Cepatlah lari sebelum dia berbalik dan kembali mengejarmu." Ucap seseorang itu berjalan mendahului dirinya berlawanan arah dengan arah larinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucap Hakyeon sekali lagi sebelum berlari menyeberangi jalan menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari jalan penyeberangan dekat sana.

Seseorang bersuara lembut itu tersenyum tipis dengan gumaman kecilnya. Memandang lurus ke depan seakan-akan tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari tujuannya saat ini.

"Akhirnya.. my princess. Kita akan kembali bersama." Gumam seseorang itu berjalan dengan langkah santai.

Seseorang itu terus berjalan membela malam dengan kaki panjangnya. Dia berjalan lurus dan berhenti pada sebuah bangunan klasik bertingkat dua dengan sistim hotel di depannya. Mata merahnya yang bertabur warna coklat menelusuri tempat itu. Tempat yang akan menjadi rumah untuknya sementara ini. Rumah baru untuknya, karena undangan seseorang padanya, dia akhirnya datang ke sana.

'Jellyfish Home's Stay'

'Aku datang. Bean!.' Batinnya dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

~My Prince~

Bruk!

"Akhirnya.. Aku sampai juga." Ucap Hakyeon setelah menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai apartemennya.

"Ah, iya. Siapa yah. Namja itu. Dia terlihat sangat misterius dan juga sedikit menakutkan sih dengan wajah datarnya. Paman atau Hyung yah? Mungkin salah satunya. Aku merasa umurnya dan umurku terpaut tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun yah?. Jadi.. Hyung nih jadinya?. Ah, molla. Aku ingin tidur!." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi.. Tenagaku sudah habis karena berlari dari namja aneh itu." Ucap Hakyeon mengeluh.

"Tidur di saja ah. Malas. Sakit yah sakit saja besok." Lanjutnya. Tidak lama kemudian Hakyeon langsung terlelap masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin efek karena kehabisan tenaga kali yah?.

~My Prince~

Yeonnie... Hakyeonnie...

"Siapa? Siapa di sana?" Tanyanya mencari di seluruh ruangan yang terasa gelap. Cahaya hanya ada di sekitarnya. Berbentuk lingkaran. Kemanapun Hakyeon melangkah cahaya itu terus mengikutinya.

Entah sejak kapan di sudah berada di sana. Hakyeon tidak tahu. Dia hanya merasa seseorang memanggilnya.

Hakyeonnie... My Princess...

Deg!

'Suara itu lagi.' batin Hakyeon.

"Tunggu! Suara itu memanggilku apa? Princess? Aku ini namja! Harusnya kan Prince!." Ucap Hakyeon mengeluh.

Aku menunggumu...

"Hey! Siapa di sana! Keluarlah! Jangan membuatku takut dan bingung!." Teriak Hakyeon kepalanya mencari ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang siapa tahu seseorang itu akan muncul dari suatu tempat di tempat gelap itu.

Namun, yang terdengar hanyalah suaranya yang mengema di sana. Suasana menghening. Suara itu tidak lagi muncul.

"Kembalilah, kau harus bangun." Ucap suara itu tepat di telinganya. Dengan secepat yang dia bisa Hakyeon memutar badannya. Namun, tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya, hanya dia sendiri.

Kau harus bangun...

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Hakyeon secara perlahan merasa mengantuk sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam dia sempat melihat sepasang sepatu tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ada seseorang berdiri di sana, memperhatikannya.

~My Prince~

Pagi kembali menyapa. Hakyeon mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia merasa dingin, panas dan juga pening di kepalanya saat bersamaan. Mungkin dingin karena dia tidur di lantai semalam dan panas mungkin karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat dratis dan pening karena suhunya yang meningkat secara tiba-tiba. Hakyeon dengan malasnya membuka matanya meremas sedikit kepalanya dan memijit kecil pelipisnya setelanya dia berjalan menuju kamarnya bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya setelah mandi. Tanpa mengambil sarapan walau hanya sehelai roti tawar saja, dia berangkat ke sekolah.

Karena sejak awal dia merasa tidak enak badan Hakyeon merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Sedikit lagi, dia akan sampai ke sekolah. Namun, sakit tiba-tiba saja menyerang kepalanya membuat semuanya terasa buram dan berputar. Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat di rasakannya badannya terasa oleng dan tangannya bergerak memijit pelan pelipisnya. Beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan sampai di sekolahnya. Ya, tinggal beberapa lagi. Batinnya.

Namun, badan dan pikirannya tidaklah sejalan dengan apa yang di harapkannya, karena dirinya merasa tubuhnya saat ini akan jatuh ke atas tanah sekarang juga. dan dengan segera dia mendudukkan dirinya ke bawah mengelengkan sedikit kepalanya sambil meraba dinding yang dari tadi berada di sebelahnya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?." Ucap seseorang.

'Suara itu... Aku mengenalinya.' Batinnya terus mengerakkan kepalannya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dan sakit di kepalannya.

"Aku.."

Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan seseorang itu. Hakyeon pingsan di depan seseorang tersebut.

"Hey!"

~My Prince~

Jaehwan, sahabat Hakyeon merasa ada yang tidak beres. Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dengan Hakyeon dan membuka pintunya. Setelahnya di perbaikinya letak kacamatanya tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelasnya.

Hakyeon tidak ada dan dia tidak hadir hari ini. Sepertinya. Mungkinkah namja itu menganggunya lagi?. Jaehwan tidak tahu, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Hakyeon akan baik-baik saja sekarang ini.

Kakinya melangkah ke mejanya di sebelah Hakyeon dan duduk di sana. Berharap Hakyeon akan hadir beberapa menit lagi.

'Hakyeonnie, semoga kau baik-baik saja.' batinnya berharap.

~My Prince~

Sementara itu waktu terus berjalan dan Hakyeon masih terbaring di dalam tidurnya. Dia merasa semua beban di pundaknya terangkat dan terasa ringan sekarang. Hingga jam menunjuk angka 10. 53 Hakyeon baru membuka matanya.

'Ini di mana?' Batinnya bingung.

Masih sedikit pusing di kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas rambutnya. Namun, sebuah handuk kecil basah di rasakannya saat tangannya menyentuh handuk itu di dahinya, membuatnya bingung.

'Siapa yang menolongku?' Batinnya lagi. Hakyeon mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran tempat tidur, setelahnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan..

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka menhentikan aktifitasnya. Matanya memperhatikan pintu yang terbuka tersebut.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ternyata." Ucap seseorang itu dengan suara lembutnya. Membawa napan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air dan juga obat pereda panas sekaligus sakit kepala di sana seseorang itu mendekati Hakyeon setelah menutup pintunya.

"Kau siapa?." Tanya Hakyeon saat seseorang tersebut sudah berada di depannya.

"?" Tanda tanya besar tercipta di kening seseorang tersebut.

"Aku?." Tunjuk seseorang tersebut setelah menyimpan napan tersebut di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Hakyeon.

"Ya, kau?." Jawabnya. Seseorang itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Aku... Bean."

~TBC Or End~

Hayoo... Yang minta di lanjutin. Masih ingin di lanjut atau tidak ini?. Kalau tidak, ini berhenti sampai di sini saja.

Padahal baru seminggu loh dari prolog. Tapi, key updatin. Seharusnya ini lama banget baru key updatin. Kkkk...

Ah, ff yg lainnya nyusul yah. Jangan bunuh key, nanti siapa yang nulis ini ff sama yang lain?. ^-^ kkkk...

Byee...

~Key~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 2

MY PRINCE

CHAPTER 02

Main Cast : All of member VIXX dan mungkin other cast juga untuk sementara.

YAOI/BOYXBOY/BOYSLOVE/MAN&MAN

Genre : Mistery, Family, Romance, DLL.

Main Pairing : LeoN, RaKen, BeanHyuk.

Terinspirasi dari nae chingu yang juga author di sini saat sedang mengerumpi bersama.

Author Note : umur di cerita ini tidak sama dengan di dunia nyata karena ini hanyalah cerita fiksi yang saya buat yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia nyata kecuali satu ff saya yang saya masukkin data dari dunia nyata, thanks for the attetion.

Jangan di baca jika tidak suka. Silakan menutup tab-nya.

~HAPPY READING~

Hakyeon menatap bingung namja manis yang tersenyum di hadapannya tersebut. Apa maksudnya dengan Bean? Benarkah nama orang tersebut kacang panjang?. Dia tidak yakin sama sekali. Orang ini mencurigakan dan Hakyeon merasa dirinya kembali berada dalam bahaya.

Pletak!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara pukulan terdengar di ruangan tersebut dan orang di hadapannya tersebut masih tersenyum padannya dengan sedikit ringisan kecil di wajahnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi teriakkan rasa sakit di ruangan tersebut.

"IITTEE!" teriak namja manis yang tadinya tersenyum kepadanya sekarang meringis kesakitan di hadapannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menurut Hakyeon terkena pukulan entah dari mana datangnya dan siapa pelakunya.

"Maafkan anak nakal ini Hakyeon-ssi." Ucap sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut dan pemilik suara tersebut ternyata sudah berada di samping tempat yang di pakainya sekarang membaca buku dengan kacamata hitam dan duduk dengan tenang di dekat jendela seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu.

"ah! Kau siapa?. Tanya Hakyeon yang baru menyadari ada orang lain di sana sambil membaca bukunya dalam keheningan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon orang tersebut menutup bukunya dan matanya langsung terfokuskan kepada Hakyeon.

"Aku Lee Hongbin, senang berkenalan denganmu Hakyeon-ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku Bean dan orang yang membawakan mu napan itu Han Sanghyuk, sesepuku yang tinggal bersamaku, panggil saja dia Hyuk. Dan soal namamu kami membacanya di seragammu, maaf jika kami lancang membacanya." Ucap Hongbin menjelaskan juga dengan pertanyaan yang belum di pertanyakan Hakyeon. Karena dia tahu Hakyeon akan menanyakan hal tersebut, itu sudah biasa menurutnya. Karena manusia memang begitu.

"ah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku Cha Hakyeon, senang berkenalan juga denganmu Bean-ssi, Hyuk-ssi." Balas Hakyeon tersenyum

Sanghyuk yang masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya merasa terabaikan mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu juga salahnya sih karena itu Hongbin memukulnya padahalkan tadi dia hanya bercanda namun yang tidak di sangkannya sang hyung malah memukulnya dengan sekali kerlipan matanya dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar tersebut dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Hyungnya memang hebat namun, menurutnya dia tidak kalah hebat dengan sang hyung yang di panggilnya bean tersebut. Sanghyuk selalu saja membanggakan dirinya tersebut. Ck, ck.

"Ne, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Hakyeon-ssi." Ucap Sanghyuk akhirnya

"ah, kau harus memakan buburmu dan meminum obat ini dan setelah itu tidur lagi Hakyeon-ssi agar panasmu turun." Lanjutnya

"ne, terimakasih. Aku akan memakannya nanti." Ucap Hakyeon

Krekk

"aku akan keluar." Ucap Hongbin dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"ah. Aku juga akan keluar. Habiskan buburnya yah Hakyeon-ssi." Ucap Sanghyuk sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Kini tinggal Hakyeon sendirii di sana. Ada perasaan nyaman menghampirinya saat berbicara dengan mereka berdua dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat mengenal suara bahkan nama mereka. Terasa sangat nyaman berada di sekitar mereka dan juga mereka terasa sangat tidak asing baginya. Seakan-akan dirinya sudah sangat mengenal mereka. Hatinya merasa begitu nyaman perasaan khawatir dan berada dalam bahaya tadi sirna saat mendengar suara Hongbin yang terdengar maskulin berbeda dengan suara Sanghyuk yang manis. Tidak ada aura berbahaya dari ke duanya dan dirinya menyukai ini entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman di sini. Semuanya terasa tidak asing lagi baginya. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal pikirannya sebenarnya tapi, dia takut menanyakannya. Ah, biarlah perasaan menganjal itu di sana dan perlahan menghilang.

~My Prince~

Lee Jaehwan menatap langit dengan cemberut dalam perjalan pulangnya menuju rumah dia tidak henti-hentinya berpikir kenapa Hakyeon tidak datang sekolah hari ini dan Hakyeon juga tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Bahkan hari ini dia absen seharian penuh tanpa kabar atau berita apapun. Dia khawatir sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Lee Jaehwan (?)." Panggil seseorang dengan nada bertanya yang ragu membuat Jaehwan yang merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil nama tersebut berbalik dan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna karena terkejut dengan penampilan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak di jumpainya tersebut.

"K-kau..."

"YO! Lama tidak berjumpa Hyung." Ucap orang tersebut dengan wajah larvanya dan senyuman andalannya.

"Kim Ravi!" seru Jaehwan senang.

"hay, oppa." Ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Ravi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kim Jiwon!." Serunya lagi.

~My Prince~

"apa kabar kalian? Ini sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kalian lagi setelah lulus SD. Ah, Jiwon-ah kau sangat cantik sekarang dan Wonshik-ah kau semakin tampan saja." Ucap Jaehwan antusias sekali karena ini adalah petermuan pertama mereka lagi setelah berpisah sangat lama tak terasa memang sudah 5 tahun semenjak Jaehwan melihat dua bersaudara kim ini.

"Kami baik-baik saja hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya." Jawab Wonshik dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya begitu pula dengan Jiwon sang adik yang manis dan sangat cantik sekarang memberikan Jaehwan senyuman paling manis yang di punyanya.

"aku juga baik. Kalian sangat berubah dengan yang terakhir kali aku lihat." Ucap Jaehwan

Mereka sekarang berada di sebuah kafe yang biasa di datanginya dengan Hakyeon. Bertemu dengan teman lama membuatnya sedikit melupakan tenang Hakyeon yang di khawatirkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jaehwan terlalu asik dengan dunianya berbicara dengan dua ora ng teman lamanya tersebut melupakan seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi semenjak dia keluar dari sekolahnya. Seseorang tersebut akan mencari Jawabannya sendiri karena dia tidak melihat namja yang menjadi targetnya tidak kelihatan sedari tadi. Dan tentu saja tanpa Jaehwan bahkan seseorang sadari Wonshik dan Jiwon sahabatnya mengetahui keberadaan orang tersebut dengan mata mereka saling memberi kode satu sama lain. Seakan mengerti mereka terus melanjutkan acara mereka, berbicara.

"ne, kau juga sangat berubah hyung. Terakhir aku ingat kau sangat suka memakai baju yang selalu kebesaran dari ukuran tubuhmu atau jangan-jangan kau masih memakai baju kebesaran yah hyung?." Ucap Wonshik menebak

"ah, benar sekali aku juga ingat itu. Jae Oppa sangat lucu kalau diingat-ingat." Ucap Jiwon menimpali.

"aish, kalian membuatku malu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak memakai baju kebesaran lagi." Ucap Jaehwan.

"benarkah?." Tanya Jiwon

"Ne. Jiwon-ah."

"baiklah, aku percaya. Oppa kita tidak memesan minuman?." Tanya Jiwon kepada Wonshik

"ah, iya kita hampir lupa ne." Ucap Wonshik dan di angguki oleh Jaehwan kemudian mengangkat tangann memanggil pelayan kafe untuk memesan minuman mereka.

Tak lama kemudian waitress datang dan menuliskan pesanan mereka dan kemudian pergi untuk membuat minuman dan sedikit cemilan yang mereka pesan. Baiklah, mari kita abaikan mereka sebentar dan melihat ke sisi lain cerita ini.

~My Prince~

Taekwoon, namja berwajah dingin itu menatap keluar ruangan yang di tempatinya, memandangi sebuah pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa di halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Indah dan menyegarkan itulah yang di rasakannya membangkitkan kenangan lama yang di milikinya semenjak sang Princess yang sangat di sayanginya mati. Dia ingat betul kata-kata yang di katakan tuan putri-nya tersebut. Kata-kata yang membuatnya yakin akan hari itu. Dia akan menunggu sampai hari itu tiba dan dia akan mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk melindungi sang putri bagaimanapun caranya saat hari itu tiba. Yah, saat hari itu tiba.

'kita akan bertemu lagi walau dengan bentuk yang berbeda.'

Itulah kata-kata yang menjadi pegangannya akan keyakinannya tersebut. Namun, dia sedikit bingung dengan maksud kata-kata tersebut. Kata-kata itu membuatnya sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Akan tetapi dia percaya sang putri berada tidak jauh darinya. Karena menurutnya takdir selalu mendekatkan kita dengan orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

"Princess... aku pasti akan menemukanmu sebelum 'The Red Cloud' membawamu pergi lagi dari kami untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku berjanji kali ini aku akan melindungimu princess." Gumam Taekwoon pelan dan mungkin hanya dapat di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Apakah janjinya itu akan terlaksanakan?. Atau tidak sama sekali.

Karena takdir selalu berkata lain dengan apa yang kita inginkan, aniya?. Dan apakah takdir mempunyai alasan untuk itu?.

~My Prince~

Hari menjelang malam dan Hongbin berniat untuk membuat makanan malam untuk mereka karena sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya semenjak dia tinggal di sana. Dia tahu makanan buatannya tidak cukup enak di cicipi namun, masakannya yang sekarang masihlah layak di makan dari pada masakan pertamanya dulu. (Hancur banget. Ups. lari...).

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat melihat siluet yang asing baginya berada di dapur. Selain dirinya, Hyuk dan Leo hyung tidak ada yang bisa memasuki ruang dapur.

'Ini aneh, adakah orang lain di sini selain dirinya?.' Batinnya bertanya dan tak lama kemudian dia mengingat wajah namja yang di temukan Sanghyuk pingsan. Namja itu sekarang berada di dapurnya memasak sesuatu sepertinya. Hongbin hanya berdiri mengamatti semua pergerakan namja tersebut. Semua gerakannya seperti seseorang yang sudah terlatih dan sering berurusan dengan yang namanya dapur. Gerakan tangannya, caranya mencincang daging dan ekpresinya saat mencicipi makanan yang di buatnya dengan sendok pencicip membuat Hongbin hanya bisa berdiri di sana tanpa ingin bergerak membantu namja itu. Namja itu mengetahui semua peralataan dapur dan bagaimana mengunakan itu semua. Dia terlihat mirip dengan tuan putri mereka. Apalagi saat caranya memgang pisau mengingatkannya pada sang putri yang sedang mereka cari.

'Dia... seperti sudah berpengalaman dengan urusan dapur.' Batinnya lagi.

Gerakkan tangannya sangatlah tidak asing dan dari samping dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang mereka cari selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

' Ah, tidak mungkin ah Tuan Putri mereka berubah menjadi namja.' Batinnya menepis kemungkinan tersebut dan mengelengkan kepalanya membuat namja itu menangkap pergerakan aneh di dekat meja makanan tersebut.

"ah, Bean-ssi maaf memakai dapurmu dengan lancang.". ucap Hakyeon setelah menyadariada Hongbin yang menyaksikan aksinya memasak tersebut. Um... sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa memasak semenjak orangtuanya sering meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah.

"tidak apa-apa. Kau teruskan saja acara memasaknya.". jawab Hongbin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"ah, khamshahamnida." Ucap Hakyeon berterima kasih. Dia kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda sebentar.

"hmm... kau terlihat asik memasak dan terlihat berpegalaman. Apakah kau sering memasak di rumahmu?." Tanya Hongbin

"Ne, aku sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri di rumah karena aku selalu di tinggal sendiri jadi aku selalu memasak makanan untukku sendiri dan ini pertama kalinya untukku memasak untuk yang lain, entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali melakukannya." Jawab Hakyeon dengan nada ceria tanpa melihat ke arah Hongbin.

Hongbin mengerti maksud perkataan Hakyeon karena dirinya dulu begitu sebelum Hyuk datang dan tinggal bersamanya sampai sekarang.

"Ah! Bukannya kau lagi sakit?." Ucap Hongbin baru ingat dengan kondisi Hakyeon.

"ne?. Ah, mianhae. Saking senangnya aku lupa dengan kondisiku sendiri." Ucap Hakyeon

Hongbin bangkit dari kursinya bermaksud menolong Hakyeon hingga sebuah suara menghentikan semua pergerakan mereka.

"kau memasak apa Bean-ah? wangi sekali." Ucap seorang namja yang baru memasuki ruangan makan tersebut. Dan langkah kaki namja itu juga terhenti saat melihat yang memasak di dapur bukanlah Hongbin melainkan seorang namja yang baru di temuinya kemarin malam.

"A-ah... Ahjussi kemarin..." Ucap Hakyeon terbata karena terkejut dengan pertemuan ke dua mereka yang terasa mendadak bagi Hakyeon.

"Kau?."

~My Prince~

Clap!

" Jha! Selamat makan!."

Seru Jaehwan dengan wajah berseri senang. Hari ini bertemu sahabatnya dan adik sahabatnya yang sangat di sayanginya dan hari ini mereka menghabiskan sore mereka bercerita apa saja dari yang lucu hingga yang terdengar aneh bagi Jiwon. Ah, sahabatnya Wonshik tidak pernah berubah sama sekali dan Jiwon sangat manis dan cantik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat ke arah ke duanya. Entah karena Jaehwan menyukai Jiwon atau karena Wonshik? Dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, saat dirinya melihat ke arah Jiwon jantungnya berdegup kecang begitu pula saat dirinya melihat ke arah Wonshik. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud degupan jantungnya tersebut. Dia masih normalkan? Atau mungkin tidak?. Entahlah. Biarkan dirinya memastikannya sendiri. Apakah dirinya normal atau tidak.

Sepertinya besok hari yang cerah. Mari makan dan biarkan saja Jaehwan merasa bahagia untuk saat ini. Okay?.

~My Prince~

Seorang namja dan yeoja menatap sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dengan penjagaan ketat tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Mereka melihat ke arah masing-masing dan mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mereka datang ke sana seakan untuk memastikan sesuatu yang harus mereka lindungi dan pertahankan. Wajah mereka terlihat serius dan terlihat cukup ahli dalam berakting. Entah mereka musuh atau teman tidak ada yang tahu. Biarkan saja waktu yang menjawabnya. Apakah mereka teman atau musuh yang sedang mengincar seseorang.

Langkah mereka semakin terlihat menjauh dan menghilang di balik kabut malam. Malam ini terasa sangat sunyi dan senyap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali di sana seakan tidak ada yang pernah hidup di kota itu dan itu membuat kota itu terasa seperti kota mati tanpa adanya kehidupan.

~T.B.C~

Mianhaeyo lama sekali yah... Key minta maaf sebesar-besarnya... mianhaeyo kalau key suka lupa dengan cerita sendiri... hehehe...

Akhir-akhir ini key merasa malas membuka FFN dan melihat FF baru jadi bagi yang mengupload FF baru mianhae ne karena belum baca dan belum mereview juga. Kalau key sudah balik sepenuhnya key bakalan baca semuanya dan mereview semua FF chingu-deul. Dan juga mengupload lagi chapter-chapter baru dari FF yang key buat.

Kalau Key lupa Pm key ne. Di Line atau di IG. Sekali lagi mianhae ne?.

Byee... sampai ke temu lagi di FF yang lain.

~Key~ 


End file.
